1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a DVD player, and more particularly to a DVD player having message-taking feature and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology proceeds, Digital Video Disc (i.e. DVD) gradually substitutes conventional audio/video apparatus, such as Video Home System (VHS) player and Video Compact Disc (VCD) player, as DVD is progressively popular in each family. However, DVD player is known for playing multimedia formats, such as movies, music, and images.
In additional, as modern life gets substantially busy, message-taking feature is more and more desired. Moreover, a plain message-taking feature does not fulfill modern and fashionable needs. Providing extra diversity is added to message-taking function, it is as well one of the methods to add DVD player's value.